Who Cares
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Celetukan asal dari Francis dan Antonio saat berada di bangku kuliah rupanya mencerminkan masa depan Alfred dan Arthur. Siapa sangka kedua pria itu bakal saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain?


_**Who Cares?**_

**By:** Nanami-Kun

Hetalia Axis Powers© Himaruya Hidekaz

.

* * *

.

Detik demi detik menjalari dinding kamar bercat _broken white_ itu, asyik menonton pergulatan batin kedua makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Menanti saat yang tepat untuk menyengat urat syaraf mereka. Memberikan sentuhan elektrik yang menggelitik yang entah kapan datangnya. Setidaknya mereka harus siap akan datangnya sang Waktu yang selalu menentukan.

Akan kesamaan gender mereka, akan hal-hal yang akan mereka lewati bersama, akan rintangan yang pasti datang, akan kesadaraan mereka pada diri sendiri jika mereka _berbeda_ dari orang kebanyakan.

Akan sebuah rasa yang tak mampu mereka hiraukan meski terkekang suatu persamaan yang mutlak; _gender_. Sensasi dari setiap sentuhannya yang memberikan _passion_ bagi masing-masing insan.

Siapa yang peduli dengan sebutan dari rasa tersebut?

Paling tidak mereka dapat menikmatinya, entah hingga kapan.

.

* * *

_**Who Cares?**_

* * *

.

Kasur pegas itu akhirnya beristirahat juga setelah sedari tadi asyik bergetar dan melonjak berkali-kali. Kedua jasad bernyawa yang telanjang di atasnya kini sibuk mengatur nafas dan detak jantung agar kembali teratur. Siapa juga yang mau terkena penyakit sesak napas atau stroke setelah bercinta? Atau bahkan saat bercinta.

Salah seorang dari mereka membuka kulkas dan meraih air mineral yang tersimpan rapi di sana. Ia terlihat sangat haus dan lelah, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kegiatan itu membuat wajahnya berseri. Botol air mineral yang baru saja ia teguk segera ia lemparkan pada kekasihnya.

"Minum, Arthur. Nanti sariawan."

Yang dipanggil mengernyitkan dahi. "Sejak kapan ciuman menyebabkan sariawan? Dasar tolol. Itulah akibat penelitian aneh yang sering kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini, Al."

'Al' tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar omelan lelaki dihadapannya. "Seperti biasa humormu pedas, Artie."

Arthur memalingkan wajah dengan cuek. "Seperti biasa _joke_-mu menggangguku, Al."

Kedua pasangan itu. Ya, Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland. Mereka berasal dari kebudayaan yang berbeda, negara yang berbeda, benua yang berbeda, status sosial yang berbeda, dan banyak hal lainnya yang berbeda. Namun yang pasti sama adalah gender mereka— laki-laki, dan perasaan yang mereka rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu— tertarik.

Alfred adalah seorang mahasiswa berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat. Dia tidak terlalu pintar, namun tidak terlalu bodoh. Sebagai anak dari seorang pengusaha, Alfred mendapat fasilitas nomor satu dan dijebloskan -ya, Alfred selalu bilang dia dijebloskan, bukan didaftarkan- ke Oxford University. Salah satu dari beberapa universitas paling terkenal di dunia. Alfred tersenyum trenyuh saat orang tuanya bilang jika ia dimasukkan ke sana untuk merubah sikapnya yang _gangster_ sekali.

Arthur berbeda jauh dari Alfred. Tipikal pria cuek namun banyak omong. Arthur adalah orang Inggris asli tanpa imitasi. Dia mahasiswa dengan keadaan keluarga standar di Inggris. Jika Alfred dijebloskan ke Oxford, Arthur masuk ke sana karena beasiswa yang diraihnya. Ia juga dengan senang hati menerimanya. Memang kampus itulah yang Arthur tuju.

Pertemuan mereka juga biasa saja, tidak berlebihan sama sekali. Saat itu musim salju di akhir tahun ketika perayaan Natal. Arthur sedang tergesa-gesa karena harus bertemu dosennya untuk mengurus tugas finalnya; skripsi. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil tasnya sama sekali. Setelah berhasil mengurusnya, ia kembali ke kelas. Ketika melewati lorong itulah mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak salah, Arthur. Itu adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku. Kau sadar tidak kalau matamu indah sekali waktu itu…" ujar Alfred sembari menggunakan pakaiannya. Arthur mendengus menahan malu yang ditangkap Alfred sebagai dengusan manja.

"… tapi sekarang masih indah, kok!" Cepat-cepat ia tambahkan hal itu yang membuat wajah Arthur memerah. "Bukan itu maksudku!" pekik Arthur kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu dan kau masih mengingatnya? _Holy shit_, apakah semua orang Amerika bersikap sepertimu? Jika ya, aku pasti tak tahan lagi bertemu dengan kalian!" seloroh Arthur asal. Ia segera meraih _hoodie _milik Alfred dan menggunakannya. Alfred tersenyum spontan melihat kelakuan Arthur.

"Kau bilang begitu dan masih mau menggunakan _hoodie_-ku? Kau benar-benar ingin kumakan, eh?" Pria Amerika itu menatap tajam pada lelaki Inggris di depannya yang terlihat memerah. Alfred seketika tertawa dan mendekati Arthur untuk menciumnya lembut.

"Tenang, tenang. _Dear_, aku tak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padamu. Jangan pasang tampang bergidik begitu, ah." ujarnya sebelum mengecup bibir Arthur selama beberapa detik. Bagaikan sebuah atom, rasa itu kembali menjalari mereka dan memberikan gairah tersendiri yang berusaha untuk keluar. Mati-matian Alfred menahan perasaan untuk 'memakan' Arthur.

_**Flash Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dan sadarkah kau jika kelakuanmu dengan Al sudah selayaknya kekasih?"

Arthur terenyak mendengar ucapan Francis. "Apa?" Suara Arthur terdengar parau. "Apa? Bukankah itu benar? Kalian selalu bersama meskipun kadang kau berusaha mengusirnya. Kenapa tidak jadian sekalian? Aku tentu mendukungmu…" kata Francis sambil tersenyum jahil. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat.

"Kami cuma berteman, bukan pacaran. Tekankan itu pada otak mesummu."

Namun meskipun Arthur memberi penekanan pada kata 'berteman', sebenarnya hatinya agak terusik juga. Apakah kelakuannya memang sudah kelewat batas? Apa memang mereka selayaknya jadi sepasang kekasih? Lalu sampai manakah batas dari pertemanan itu sebenarnya? Bukankah batas pertemanan itu dibentuk secara personal, bukan massal? Lalu bagaimana dengan batas pertemanan yang Arthur dan Alfred bentuk sendiri? Apakah batas itu sudah memasuki zona kekasih?

Francis menepuk bahu Arthur. "Sudah, sudah. Jangan kelamaan dipikirkan. Nanti hanya membuat lelah…" ujarnya lembut. Mau tak mau Arthur merasa lega juga mendengar ucapan Francis yang membuatnya merasa tidak dikejar-kejar lagi. Francis tersenyum hangat. "… dan membuat rambutmu beruban sehingga Alfred tak mau lagi denganmu."

Seketika itu juga Arthur melemparkan tasnya ke muka Francis.

.

Bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya. Antonio tersenyum. "Dasar top skorer…" Ia menggoda Alfred yang kini asyik men-_dribble_ bola. Alfred mendongkakkan wajah dan tersenyum.

"Al… kamu… pacaran dengan pria Inggris yang galak itu?" tanya Antonio setelah selesai bermain. Alfred spontan menengok dan menunjukkan mimik kebingungan. Antonio terdiam dan berusaha mengingat nama orang yang tidak terlalu populer itu. "Ah! Arthur!"

Alfred segera tertawa mendengar nama itu, membuat temannya bingung. Selesai tertawa ia menatap mata Antonio yang menuntut penjelasan. Alfred tersenyum. "Tidak, kok. Hanya berteman saja. Memangnya semesra itu, ya?"

Antonio mengangguk saja mendengar pertanyaan dari Alfred. "Ya. Bahkan Bella bilang kalau kalian mengalahkan pasangan _straight_. Kau tahu`kan? Kedekatanmu dengan Arthur itu membuat banyak pasangan –terutama yang perempuan- cemburu dan memohon pada pacarnya supaya makin romantis…" jelas Antonio dengan wajah cemberut ditaburi nada mengeluh.

"Ah, jangan bilang kalau si Bella cemburu lalu memohon padamu untuk berbuat se-romantis mungkin, ha?" tanya Alfred setengah geli setengah prihatin. Antonio terdiam dan menatap dalam-dalam mata lelaki dihadapannya dan mendengus kesal. Alfred tertawa-tawa lagi saat mendapati Antonio mengangguk lesu mengiyakan tebakannya.

"Tapi aku serius, Al. Mungkin kalian akan dijadikan raja dan ratu di pesta dansa besok. Apa aku juga banting setir menjadi seperti kalian saja, ya?" celetuk Antonio asal yang ditimpali gelak tawa oleh Alfred. "Apaan, aku dan dia hanya teman. Lagipula siapa yang kena getahnya jika kau jadi _homo_?"

Antonio terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja…" Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada seorang lelaki yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya (yang sepertinya mogok).

"Lovino Vargas? Anak jutek seperti itu? Wah, pilihanmu selalu 'wow', ya. Pertama Bella, adik dari pedo itu dan kini Lovino yang jutek luar biasa… dasar, dasar."

"Tapi itu jika aku jadi banting setir, sih. Anggap saja bercandaan. Lagipula leherku bisa digorok Willem kalau aku meninggalkan adiknya." Sekali lagi mereka berdua tertawa-tawa lepas, selepas pembicaraan yang sedari tadi ngalor-ngidul dan asal celetuk saja.

.

_**.**_

_**The End of Flash Back**_

* * *

.

Petang menjelang, menghadirkan permainan cahaya yang indah di langit sana. Warna jingga, merah, dan biru saling melebur menjadi satu dan membentuk harmoni tersendiri. Arthur terlihat sangat menikmatinya lewat jendela kamar. Sesekali kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, berusaha menggapai warna-warna itu— atau bahkan langit itu sendiri.

Karena terlalu asyik, ia kurang mendengarkan suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Setelah menengok, ia menemukan seorang Alfred F. Jones berdiri di sana, tersenyum hangat dengan tangan berada di belakang punggungnya yang tegap.

"Sialan, Al, kau mengagetkanku!" pekik Arthur kesal dengan pipi memerah. Alfred tertawa-tawa.

"Memang itu maksudku, hehe." balasnya senang. Arthur hanya merengut saja. Alfred melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Arthur. Mau tak mau, jantung pria Inggris itu berdegub juga.

Mereka sama-sama menatap langit petang kota Manchester yang sangat memanjakan mata. Namun entah mengapa, hati Arthur menjadi risau, pikirannya juga keruh. Langit Manchester yang indah menjadi tak berarti lagi setelah kedatangan Alfred.

Karena Alfred lebih indah daripada langit jingga itu.

"Sialan, otakku…" Arthur mendesah kesal karena otaknya mulai keruh akan berbagai macam pikiran. Entahlah, ia berusaha menghentikan kegugupan dalam dirinya, namun rasanya susah sekali. Rupanya kesunyian itu malah semakin memojokkannya.

Sekonyong-konyong, Alfred menengok ke arahnya. Arthur segera mendongkak dan menemukan wajah pria bermata biru itu sungguh tampan terkena cahaya mentari petang. Alfred tersenyum manis sekali padanya.

_Jantungku pasti akan meledak._

Tangan Alfred yang besar menyentuh tangan Arthur yang lebih kecil darinya dan menghantarkan tangan itu pada bibir Alfred. Mulut Arthur terbuka dan terkatup dalam sepersekian detik, menandakan kekagetan seorang Arthur Kirkland.

_Tuhan, aku tak dapat menghentikannya— aku tak mau menghentikannya._

"Arthur…" panggil Alfred dengan suara yang sungguh manis. Tak ada jawaban dari Arthur sendiri, karena ia sibuk menatap mata Alfred yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Y… ya?"

Tangan Alfred kini menyentuh lembut dahi Arthur dan membelai rambutnya yang pirang dengan penuh rasa sayang. Bibirnya yang terkatup kini terbuka seiring mendekatnya wajah Alfred pada wajah Arthur.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Al?_

Telinga Arthur menegang ketika merasakan kontak kecil dengan bibir Alfred. Bibir itu mulai bergerak, melantunkan tiap huruf yang ingin Alfred katakan. Keringat membasahi dahi Arthur dan dentuman terasa pada jantungnya. Setiap kali Alfred menarik nafas atau membuka mulut, pasti akan terasa sensasi menggelitik dalam diri Arthur.

Tumpah.

Semuanya tumpah ruah, merobohkan bendungan dalam hati Arthur.

"Arthur…"

Pria Inggris itu menangis dalam pelukan sang pemuda Amerika di hadapannya. Ia tak dapat menghentikan airmatanya.

"Sialan… sialan kau, Al!" Arthur berteriak dengan suara serak. Alfred tertawa-tawa melihat pasangannya menangis seperti bayi begitu. Telapak tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengusap-usap punggung Arthur.

"Kau seperti bayi saja, ya?" ledek Alfred sambil memainkan rambut Arthur. "Aduh!" Pemuda Amerika itu berteriak setelah merasakan sebuah cubitan tepat di lengannya.

"Arthur…" Ia memanggil pria Inggris itu sekali lagi. Tangannya kini meraih dagu Arthur dan menuntut sebuah kontak langsung di antara mereka. Alfred dapat melihat jelas bagaimana kristal itu terlihat sangat indah di mata hijau Arthur.

"Kuulangi, ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, Alfred juga tidak menuntut jawaban dari orang di hadapannya itu.

"_Will you marry me?_"

Arthur tersenyum manis sekali, sama sekali tak disangka Alfred jika Arthur akan tersenyum seperti itu.

"_I will, you silly. Forever will be you and me."_

Dan ketika mereka menengok ke atas, sesungguhnya langit Manchester ikut tersenyum pada kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

_Who Cares: End_

* * *

**Note:**

Okeee, kembali lagi dengan saya, Nanami-Kun (kayaknya pada lebih peduli sama fanficnya daripada authornya –,-/sweatdrop).

Pertanyaan saya… fanfic saya mayoritas yaoi semua, yah? Biarin aja, deh. Ini… ini fanfic menurut saya lumayan berat. Gak tau deh, berat aja gitu. Mungkin soalnya saya ngarang fanfic mesti pas pacaran, belom sampai ada acara lamaran, hehe ;D. Terus ada serpihan 'itu'nya… wkwkwk. Untung kagak ketara, yah?

Su… sumisasen kalau ini jelek/ gak berkenan di hati, ya. Maaf juga kalau banyak kesalahan dan typo yang bertebaran bak paku di jalanan/halah. Terakhir tapi bukan yang terakhir (nah, lho?), saya berterima kasih pada readers yang mau baca atau para author yang mau nge-fav/ngarep gila. Makasih deh pokoknya!


End file.
